


A World Of Smashing And Lust (Super Smash Bros, Yaoi)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Scent Kink, Story, Sweat, Yaoi, anime boy feet, ass, ass licking, ass rimming, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, foot job, foot worship, lucidyaoicharm, soles, super smash bros, sweat kink, yaoi feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: This one is just a little story about how the heros of Super Smash Bros handle their sex drives.





	A World Of Smashing And Lust (Super Smash Bros, Yaoi)

Super Smash Brothers 

Yaoi / NSFW 

Males X Males 

The world ,where all the super smash bros heros were living in, was not only a place full of epic battles, but also full of sex, lust and and a place where everybody was allowed to fullfill their sexual desires and kinks with each other.

After all the battles were done, a lot of the male heros met up every single day and had wild sex on the battlefield.

x— The following will be a description of how these sex adventures between those legendary heros looked like —x

Captain Falcon and Snake were kissing wildly and rubbed their huge cocks together through the thin layers of their suits. The didn’t even mind wearing their suits so they kept them on for a while. Both ,Captain Falcon’s and Snake’s, butts were in great demand and many heros came up to them and started hot dogging their ass cheeks. Little Mac and Dark Pit for example rubbed their cocks between the firm ass cheeks of the two handsome men until their dicks started hurting from all the pre cum buliding up.

Captain Falcon and Snake didn’t mind and kept rubbing their alpha cocks together while sucking on each other’s tongues. Then they took their tops off and started sniffing each other’s manly arm pits, groaning as they did so. 

Eventally the ended up fucking each other’s asses in turns. Dark Pit and Little Mac were lucky when they got to lick and get a couple of whiffs of Captain Falcon’s and Snake’s asses before they left then battlefield again.

After that, Dark Pit usually sucked Little Mac’s fat cock while Mac was giving him a foot job. Dark Pit loved Little Mac’s feet and worshiped them after recieving the foot job.

Next to them you can see Ryu and Ken fucking Marth. Ryu was taking the prince’s ass while Ken was mouth fucking him. Marth let out quiet moans. He was ashamed that he liked getting brutally fucked by the two muscled alpha males. 

Ryu’s big dick rubbed Marth’s ass from the inside and Ken’s musky cock had Marth leaking pre cum. When the blue haired prince came all over the ground, the usually let him lick the tops of their feet while they were jerking each other off. Then they came all over his pretty face, coating Marth’s whole upper body in thick white alpha cum.

Cloud, Pit and Roy had their fun right next to them. They all took their clothes off before Cloud layed down on the hard ground. After sucking the blonde’s long cock, Pit started riding him like a madman. Roy was meanwhile making out with Cloud and then sat on his face. Cloud moaned and started licking the red head’s bare ass hole. His tongue was long and the blonde had talent, he tongue-fucked Roy’s hole in a way that had both males moaning. 

Pit blushed and continued humping himself onto Cloud’s long fat cock, groaning as his g-spot was being massaged by the tip of Cloud’s dick.

A position change happened and now it was Roy’s turn to get his ass penetrated by Cloud’s cock. The red head got into a doggy position, Cloud pushed his cock in and started fucking his tight hole. 

Pit was meanwhile worshiping Cloud’s bare feet. He sniffed along his soles, pads and toes. Then he licked all over the sweaty soles and started licking and sucking the blonde’s big toes.

Cloud came deep into Roy’s ass and gave Pit a grin as he was licking his feet.

Alongside you could see Joker having fun with two Link’s at the same time. The Dark Link was laying on his back. Joker, with his back side on top of him, getting fucked by the Dark Link’s hard cock, and then the regular Link was laying upside down on top of Joker, so their cocks got rubbed together and Link’s bare feet were in Joker’s face.

Joker felt like a sandwich, as he was pressed in between the two boys. Both Links did not hold back with what they were doing. The Dark Link was fucking Joker’s ass with all his might while the regular Link rubbed his big cock against Joker’s tiny rod and rubbed his large smelly soles all over Joker’s face.

Loud moans were the only thing that could escape Joker’s mouth as he was inhaling Link’s foot musk. He sighed and stretched his tongue out, letting Link’s sweaty soles glide on it.

Joker groaned as he was getting humped from both sides and soon came between himself and Link. Both Links then got up and went to the next sub who wanted to get fucked. 

Then you can see the group of heros that was always taking the longest for the fucking. It was a whole gang: Chrom, Simon, Shulk, Richter and Ike. Shulk was sitting with his hands and knees on the ground and getting fucked by Chrom while Chrom was getting fucked by Simon. 

Shulk could feel Simon’s heavy thrusts through Chroms hard big cock and moaned loudly. In front of Shulk laid Ike and Richter was riding Ike’s big cock. 

Richter’s legs were stretched out in the same direction as Ike’s legs were so both of their feet were in front of Shulk’s face.

Shulk took their boots off and worshiped both of the alpha males’ bare feet, until every single one of the males came and left the battlefield until the next day starts.

x— Something like this is what the sexual adventures of the super smash bros world look like. However it is impossible to tell every single detail and story because they have been doing this forever and will be doing it for eternity. —x

The End.


End file.
